1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to a system and method for providing a product delivery service in an electronic transaction using a smartphone and more specifically to a system and method for providing a product delivery service in an electronic transaction using a smartphone in which delivery product discharging devices are suitably disposed in specific places of main areas such as a subway station or a bus stop and a purchaser may conveniently take an ordered delivery product from a delivery product discharging device previously designated by the purchaser using a smartphone of the purchaser.
2. Related Art
Recently, along with the rapid development of the Internet, electronic transactions, in which products are purchased on-line, increase day by day. Electronic transactions are being increasingly applied to various products including daily necessities, housewares, and electronics.
Such development of electronic transactions has been a result of the development of communication networks as well as the provision of other benefits that cannot be obtained by sellers and purchasers through traditional transaction systems.
That is, advantageously, sellers need not maintain a shop or a separate large warehouse for storing products, and thereby saves funds on facilities and can reflect this in product prices, while the purchasers may shop conveniently and at lower prices without needing to visit a shop.
That is, an electronic transaction is the sale or purchase of goods or services, a portion or all of which is electronically processed, for example, through an exchange of electronic documents.
Similarly to transactions made in the real world, all participants in the transaction participate in the electronic transaction. In the simplest electronic transaction, the participants in the electronic transaction include a cyber mall that provides goods or services, a consumer that purchases goods or services from the cyber mall, and a virtual bank or a credit card company that handles any money transactions for products.
In a process of the electronic transaction, first, a consumer accesses a cyber mall using a terminal connected to the Internet, such as a computer, and then shops. The consumer finds a desired product, delivers a purchase decision to the cyber mall, and provides a payment means such as a credit card number or a password.
The cyber mall verifies the credit card number and password that are presented by the customer with the virtual bank or the credit card company, and requests payment of the purchase price. When the virtual bank or credit card company gives the payment to the cyber mall, the cyber mall delivers the product to the customer, thereby completing the purchase process.
However, in a typical system for processing delivery of a product that is ordered in an electronic transaction, the purchaser feels inconvenience because he/she has to wait three to five days to receive the ordered product.
Accordingly, an office worker who lives alone needs a product delivery service system in which he/she can and quickly pick up the ordered product while passing by a subway station, etc. near his/her office.